ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Deae Gratia
Can anyone confirm if the HP Drain procs at all or for full effect on Undead enemies? Lilith's Rod procs for full effect on mobs that normally resist Aspir, and if this club can match that type of performance for HP Drain on Undead, WHM/NIN just found their new best friend for bone-smashing. Aramina 20:48, 8 April 2008 (UTC) The drain effect is pretty serious. On Demons in Xarcabard I was draining 62 HP consistently. On Campaign mobs it was ~55 consistently. As for undead...I'm not sure, I'll have to test that. The Evil One While soloing decent challenge Wivres in Grauberg, I've noticed that the HP Drain procs more often when HP is under 100%, and nearly procs every hit when HP is below 50%. Has anyone else experienced similar results? Preliminary Testing (WHM75/WAR37) Just using my chatlog after killing all this stuff, so there's a small chance for error I guess, but I'd say about 99% accurate. The Lesser Colibri was Easy Prey, the others should all be Too Weak. Firesday had just begun. Lesser Colibri 1/23 hits drained (1/1@27hp) 59,63,71,56(27),69,86,81,64,70,84,111,65,WS:834,80,56,88,56,87,71,86,76, 88,57,94,WS:771 (fin) (tele-altep, and no more silly WSing) Antican Decurio 6/32 hits drained (6/6@24hp) 52,80,125,58,50(24),76,105,67,58,58(24),66,50,83,57(24),61(24),53,72,63,117,69, 52(24),75,65,96,97,43,38,42,53,83,39,44(24) (fin) Antican Funditor 2/12 hits drained (2/2@25hp) 138,144(25),77,74,110,94,88,90,82,80,97(25),90 (fin) Flesh Eater 4/12 hits drained (4/4@38hp) 95(38),138(38),105,103(38),96(38),75,112,90,97,88,89,94 (fin) Giant Spider 2/8 hits drained (2/2@53hp) 141(53),99,101(53),88,101,92,111,111 (fin) Desert Dhalmel 2/21 hits drained (2/2@49hp) 91,70,84,90,95,132,85,78,100,80,69,93,125,99(49),93,78,101(49),92,69,79,72 (fin) Flesh Eater 4/14 hits drained (4/4@36hp) 86(36),95,105,76,80(36),104,93,99(36),86(36),109,104,142,79,90 (fin) Flesh Eater 3/15 hits drained (3/3@33hp) 83,109(33),81(33),106,86,101,75,110,108,100,88,142,135(33),96,107 (fin) Flesh Eater 3/15 hits drained (1/3@17 resist? ... 2/3@34) 74,83,111,88,109(17),102,101,95,86,86,101,84(34),105(34),90,104 (fin) Giant Spider 1/8 hits drained (1/1@53) 143,75,140,142,75(53),103,110,90 (fin) :::::::::::::::::::: Overall: 28/160 (~17.5%) Regarding Undead Right after that last spider, I tele-vahzl'd and tried some Lost Souls. 0/16 hits 0/15 hits 0/15 hits 0/15 hits 0/16 hits 0/16 hits 0/93 total NOTE: I didn't drain for zero...I just didn't drain at all! So I guess I'm still not 100% convinced, though it's odd -- I could have SWORN that drain stuff would "activate" on undead, but would just recover zero. Is that right? O.o Anyway... Deae Gratia doesn't seem to activate on undead. A few more kills This time I noted that there was dark weather. Dunno if that matters. Earthsday had just begun. Cursed Weapon: 2xDrain, 44hp each (22 hits total) Evil Eye: 5xDrain, 20hp each (20 hits total) Evil Eye: 8xDrain, 20hp each (19 hits total) Cursed Weapon: 6xDrain, 44hp each (19 hits total) Evil Eye: 5xDrain, 20hp each (23 hits total) Overall: 26/103 (~25.2%) NOTE: If I remember right, these eyes have natural magic damage reduction to them, and that might change the amount drained. Not sure, just a thought. Counter Might as well throw this in. Over the course of a coupla hours of using this, it has made me counter four times. Not that you'd expect much from "Counter +1" but just thought I'd mention that for completeness. Summary After more than 250 kills (which in my mind is still a relatively small sample size) my "grand total" drain activation rate was... 54/263 (~20.5%) As far as drain amounts ... let's just say it's not hard to see a pattern. Different mobs had different amounts, but within a mob type, the numbers didn't really change much. The Flesh Eaters probably varied due to level (see below). Other mob types I tested: NOTE: I use "consistant" to mean same amount/drain for one battle (one monster) -- moving from one Soldier Crawler to another, for example, gave me a different "consistant" number: (soldier#1:51,51,51,51...soldier#2:50,50,50,50...soldier#3:52,52,52...etc) consistant 43's,44's,45's,46's from Robber Crabs (@Kuftal, Lv.60-63) consistant 46's,47's from Master Coeurls (@Yhoat, Lv.47-50) consistant 49's,50's from Worker Crawlers (@Yhoat, Lv.43-46) consistant 50's,51's,52's from Soldier Crawlers (@Yuhtunga, Lv.37-41) consistant 52's,53's from Death Jackets (@Yuhtunga, Lv.33-37) ... 60 from an Akbaba (@La Theine, Lv.9-13) 61 from an Orcish Stonechucker (@La Theine, Lv.12-16) 62 from a Steppe Hare (@La Theine, Lv.7-10) So it looks like these numbers are changing due to monster level. That would explain why it's consistant during one fight, but changes from one monster to the next. --TheRya 01:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ___ I'd just like to confirm, spent a half hour or so whacking at undead with this out in Xarcabard, and did not see the drain effect once --Nuilvian 08:11, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ___ It was mentioned in one of the earlier posts that Lilith's Rod can drain mobs that normally resist Aspir, I'm curious which mobs those are, because generally Dark based mobs like Imps resist Dark Magic. They have the MP and a weapon with the added effect wouldn't be considered Dark Magic would it? Might explain why this club can't drain Undead. While Aspir is heavily resisted on Dark based mobs, it can still land with enough gear/merits and Elemental/Dark Seal to help it. Draining HP would be different because the spell itself has no effect on undead because in game they don't have any health points to drain. In a sense the club has nothing to drain.FFXI-Revenant 08:19, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ___ The lack of drain effects against undead is easily explainable if you compare it to Drain Samba. Even if I have Drain Samba on, the animation doesn't go on against undead at all. So like FFXI-Revenant said, if mob doesn't have anything to drain, the animation won't bother to show around :P Also, the lack of drain animation can be seen in the finishing blow: If your own hit (and not the additional drain effect) kills the mob, the drain animation won't appear because it doesn't have anything to drain. Shokun 11:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) If you're looking for a club to give back hp on undead and in general Dominion Mace will see you alot better. --Heimdall77 15:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Paralyze Again, a undicussed item was add into this page....a hidden effect of Paralyze. since it is extremely unreasonable for ONE weapon to have TWO En-effect, En-drain and so so claimed En-Paralyze(which cause conflict to each other), unless there is proof,the item is now removed. --Timfung 06:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC)